Keep fighting
by barely27
Summary: Mel, Jared, Ian and Wanda were going on a raid when they encounter two people waiting for them in their secret cave. They are friendly, a soul (Burns Living Flowers) and a human (Nate). What will they do?
1. Wanda - Plans

I kept staring at Burns, I tried to avoid it but my eyes weren't answering my brain, or at least the rational part of it. I couldn't understand how a soul would have started his life in the Fire World. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing, how he was ending another precious life when feeding himself, or maybe he did. Every soul now was terrified about the Fire World, we were all against it, so scared, and even so it all created a morbid curiosity in me, which I couldn't explain. It could be this human body, changing from Mel to Pet hasn't been an easy transition for me, I didn't understand my emotions completely yet, Pet was so different from Melanie.

Burns kept smiling whenever he caught me looking, he was sitting on a big wooden box, set aside in the cave, listening and even sometimes participating in the conversation Nate and Jared were having. Ian was still on protecting mode with me, just in front of me, while I kept peeking on Nate and Burns, so much curiosity for such a small body. Mel was beside Jared, happy as only she could be because of the discovery of more humans with an open mind, although maybe not as much as hers.

\- _Sorry Nate, it's not my decision to make to lead you to our main hiding place_ – Jared was so careful with his words, not letting anything slip away, not the smallest clue.

\- _Jared man, we've been walking for too long, too long even for us, we need water and a place to sleep_. – Nate's green eyes were easily seen even in the dim light of the cave, they gave me the feeling of honesty he was really trying to express.

Jared stepped back and started walking in circles, he did that sometimes when he needed to think fast. However, it was Mel who had the idea

\- _What if… what if you guys stay here? I mean, we need to find some supplies before go back to the… to our place. We could do a short raid with Wanda while one of us stays with you here, until the rest come back_.

I felt how Ian slowly froze into place

\- _I'm going with Wanda_ – He stated it, there was no doubt in his voice and no one could deny it.

I got closer to the rest of the group, with the aim of complaining, to say what a grown-up woman I am but I suddenly felt I was eight when I tripped over the smallest rock in the cave. Ian caught me before I fell to the ground.

\- _Thanks…_ \- My voice reflected all the shame and self-pity I was feeling. But I was also thankful for the warm touch of Ian's hand on my arm, the grip turned into a half hug very comforting. I looked up to see his eyes, usually calmed I could see fire now. I followed his look, he was glaring at Burns.

Ian was the kindest human I've ever met, for that reason I guess he was as sympathetic as I was, he knew everything from the Fire World and he was already judging Burns. Well, from my point of view, he deserved part of this, how could he be calling himself "Burns Living Flowers" if he felt any guilt at all? I hated when I caught myself in this line of thinking, this body was so judgy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jared, he was planning everything, giving orders, but he was not happy with the idea of leaving guests with one of us in our cave, endlessly waiting. Then he abruptly stopped talking, I saw how his mind was going so much faster than his mouth.

\- _No, sorry Mel_. – He looked at her with an authoritarian look. – _We'll do the following: Ian and Wanda will take the car and go on a small raid. Just Phoenix and you must return the day after tomorrow. Mel, you'll take the Jeep and go back to our place when it's dark, tell everything to Jeb and come back with the decision he makes. I will stay here with Nate and Burns. I'm sorry guys, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that… it's not my decision to make and we have too much to protect, too much people, too much… fake peace_.

No one protested, we all started to follow the orders, knowing that probably it was all for the best, Jared always knew better.

Ian and I got in the car, I gave him an old-fashion pair of sunglasses, we should get some new ones on our raid. Our raid. Together. Alone. In a hotel. I was already nervous and we were still in the cave. My body led me fast through images of sexy lingerie, soft caresses and breath-taking kisses. Ian noticed it.

\- _Wanda, hon, are you ok? You seem nervous. If you don't want to do this we can always do it some other time, with others, more protected_.

\- _No Ian, I'm ok… I can never be more protected than I already am with you. I'm not nervous because of the raid…_ \- I blushed and started to play childishly with the edge of my skirt. He then understood everything

\- _Oh, but Wanda, we already sleep together at home. It will be the same… if you want to._

Then I realized that we both had been thinking about it, thinking about a more intimate place, a more romantic moment, pretty clothes, candles, roses, champagne… My imagination was flying and even though I could still feel the heat on my cheeks I wasn't feeling shy anymore, again this ferocious curiosity.

\- _I… I am not sure Ian, maybe I want_ – I couldn't look him in the eyes but I saw how he tensed up a little and caressed my cheek.

\- _Don't worry, honey_ – Then he kissed my forehead and started the engine.


	2. Mel - Past

It was still dark but I surely didn't have enough time to return to the cave. I checked that with Jared, trying to keep our voices as low as possible so that we didn't discover anything to Nate or Burns. Jared appeared to be very serious and I could still hear the words "fake peace" in my head, but I could see through him and his happiness was as hidden as contagious. My happiness, however was not hidden, every human not corrupted by souls means a little bit more of hope.

\- _So… Nate? Burns?_ – My voice sounded a little bit too high since I had been whispering with Jared before. – _Mm… I don't mean to be annoying or upset you but, what's your story?_ _How does a human and a soul come together?_ \- I already knew one answer but I was sure it was not the only one.

\- _I guess that not every soul is the same as the others, uh? I saw how Wanda looked at me, she is scared because I lived in Fire World. Maybe she was a flower, right?_ –

He stopped there, intriguing us or maybe thinking, remembering, was he nostalgic?

– _Living in Fire World doesn't make me a monster, when I went there I didn't know I was actually… I was eating someone else –_ It was hard for him to put it into words, I could easily see that – _I didn't mean to harm anyone but when I learned it I understood what our hosts were doing. I don't know if they did it before or not…but they are so smart! They made us leave because we cannot find a way to survive without murdering someone else every time we need to eat. They were there all the time, they were controlling us and not the other way round. That's when I understood how hosts feel. They even became murderers in order to not become souls. –_ He was somehow furious, with himself, with other souls, with the system that has been stablished between souls – _That is the reason why I came to Earth, so that I could help humans… even if by doing so I had to steal one more body, to be a parasite again. –_

I was still processing everything he said, trying to put in order a whole bunch of emotions, including feelings related to Wanda.

\- _Wow… I really didn't know you felt like this. Mm... Thanks? –_ I was still confused and everyone there could tell that. – _Wanda is a unique soul, she has been a flower, but she has also been a bat and a bear and… Well, I don't even know all of them. You should give her a second chance before you judge her. I did and I'm so glad I did. –_ I could hear the anger in my voice, it was unintended but it was there, no one was going to hurt Wanda, she was my savior and my sister, she was part of me, although not literally anymore.

\- _Well, well, I'm sure Burns didn't mean to upset you either Mel, in the end, you're the one who asked –_ Jared smiled openly to me – _Don't mind her, she is very protective… sometimes. –_ He smiled again and got me melting. That smile. I saw it many times before, even a short while ago but that smile has always made me smile and fell in love with him all over again.

\- _Burns, man, you're always messing around!_ – Nate laugh hard, as if it was the last time he would laugh it felt like a shower in hell, such a great laughter, full of hope and dreams.

I reached out the big blanket that had previously covered the car where Ian and Wanda left and put it over the flattest part of the floor, as an improvised picnic. I was hungry, probably every one of us was, so I went to the farthest end of the cave where we had some dried food and a few tanks of water. I took one, a few cans of beans and some chocolate bars. When I turned around they were already sitting on the blanket, chatting happily. I watched a bit, it was something I loved to do, not really understanding what they said but hearing their laughs and looking at them, those where the memories I kept, as in a drawer, for when I was lonely. When I sat they were silent again and I felt like I could tell them my story.

\- _I was caught. –_ I realized it was the first time I was telling this to anyone. I handed in the cans and the cholate bars – _By the seekers. I tried to kill myself before they caught me, I jumped from a building but it wasn't enough. Then it's all black in my memory… until Wanda was inserted in me. She was controlling me, it was so frustrating, I hated her at first but then I made her love Jamie, my brother, and Jared, as much as I did. Until I could finally bring her to my uncle Jeb. I really didn't know where he was or even if he was alive or if Wanda was eventually going to betray us –_ I stopped there, it was not easy to tell it, I brought back all the painful and joyful memories. Nate and Burns were silently enjoying the food – _But then, he found us, he was really curious and he was the only one who wanted to keep us alive in the beginning. Wanda and I were prisoners for a few days. But they couldn't keep an eye on us every minute there, that's why Jeb started to bring us to their usual activities. Wanda, well Wanda was in this body, which I understand is not as friendly and sweet as her body now. With time everyone trusted her, Ian fell in love with her and in the end she confided in Doc with the soul's secret. –_ I saw the surprise in Burns face, he couldn't believe Wanda would do that, the judgement was so strong… they haven't even spoken one sentence. – _Yes, that is when she decided to leave my body. She wanted to die, to be buried here but we didn't allow her. Finally, we found her a new body, with a weak host. She says she has no memories of a time where the body was human. –_ I saw relief on Nate's face and a deep understanding in Burns'.

\- _Well, I guess we'll have to give her a chance, uh?_ _At least 'cause she's the sweetest girl we've ever seen? –_ Nate was again joking. His shiny smile was comforting for Burns. I could see that. What could be their relationship? They really didn't seem alike, I discarded brothers and family, but I didn't dare to ask.

Burns' ginger hair sparkled with the sunshine slipping through the cracks of the cave. That's when I saw how tired they both were, how really worn out they were. They have already finished the beans and chocolate. Jared stood up to fetch two more blankets and gave one to them. Winter was already sinking in. He sat beside me and covered both of us with the blanket

\- _Guys, you should sleep. We'll take care of you._ – Jared was already acting as if they were family but I guess they were, human means family.

Both of them laid on the floor, they instinctively laid one beside the other, covered with the blanket, and hold their hands. My guess was right, they were not brothers but partners. Love was more beautiful every time I saw it.


	3. Ian - My Wanda

Whenever on a raid I always waited on the backseat. There wasn't a time of those when I wasn't reminded of my mother, ever anxious of Kyle or me getting lost. In the end we were the ones who lost her. Lynn O'Shea, she was a college professor, so dedicated to her students and children. Every time I was sitting there I could see her leave the car while saying "remember, if you leave the car, you would be leaving me and breaking my heart, do you want to break my heart?" and Kyle and I nervously shook our heads until she was convinced. That was one of the best memories I kept intact, I wonder if Kyle remembers that too.

However, this time I was not sitting on the backseat, I was on the driver's seat. Even more anxious than my lost mother of losing my Wanda. Wow, MY Wanda… I knew I love her but that might be excessive, I smiled slightly at my own stupidity, she could never me anyone's, she's the freest soul. Wanda had already buy supplies in four different supermarkets, canned food but also perishables. It was taking her longer this time than the others, but well, the supermarket was bigger too. It's almost dark, she must hurry now, I was so nervous, I was almost going inside of the supermarket when she got out, blushed and beautiful. She smiled at me trying to calm me and we walked together to the car.

\- _I was freaking out Wanda, what took you so long? Did any soul stop you?_ – She was nervous but in the better sense of it and blushed.

\- _No Ian… I… I was looking for something. I couldn't find it in the beginning_ – She was smiling at me, I didn't understand

\- _What? Why are you blushed? Wanda…_ \- Then my mind flew back to that short moment in the car before starting our raid – _Wanda, you don't have to do it if you don't want to…_ \- Then she stopped me, the first time I've seen her so confident in her new body, shushing me with one of her delicate fingers touching my lips. My lips tickled where her finger was, then I realized I wanted, I wanted it so bad, for so long. She was beautiful, soul and body, she was sweet and most importantly we loved each other.

\- _Ian, I am extremely sure._ – Then she leaned forward and tiptoed until we melted into a kiss.

\- _It's getting dark, we should head to the hotel now_. – I knew it was not only because it was dark but maybe she was too innocent to notice my newly grown impatience.

We sat on the car and I drove, respecting every signal, every limit although my body just wanted me to run as fast as I could, to hold her close, hug her, kiss her, caress her skin, bite her,… But I tried to calm myself, it was her first time and it was my first time in such a long time. Were we ready for this? Was she? Or was she trying to be brave like a scared teenager with an older boyfriend? Wait, she was a teenager.

\- _Wanda, how old are you?_ – I felt the serious tone in my voice

\- _Does it matter?_ – She was smart, as always.

\- _It does to me_ – I looked at her with the most piercing look I ever gave her.

\- _I… I am…_ \- I interrupted her because deep down I knew how stupid this was. She was mine and I was his and a few months wouldn't make a difference. I already knew she was seventeen, the eleventh of September.

\- _Wanda, lie to me, make me believe, make me believe this isn't wrong._


	4. Nate - Understanding

**Hello guys! When I wrote this chapter I was thinking about how Jared could react to Nate's and Burns' love. Hope you like it!**

 **Just in case you are anxious about Wanda's and Ian's story you could skip this chapter and read it after Wanda's - Ch. 6 :P (but not after Burns - Ch. 7 or you'll miss things)**

 **Thanks again for reading! Waiting for reviews!**

* * *

It was dark already and Melanie just left with the Jeep, Jared was looking at the desert and Burns was still sleeping by my side. The cave was cooler than before, it made me shiver. It reminded me of the time when I was on my own. I used to hide in the basement of an abandoned house, abandoned by the souls and not the humans. The house was still in perfect condition except for a few broken windows and a small opening on the side of the house probably dug up by rats. In the beginning I wasn't afraid of using the whole house, in the hardest days of winter I even dared to start little fires in the chimney, but that was only in the beginning. I spent there around eight months, I didn't have a way to check but I tried to keep a calendar going, so that I didn't go insane. Not speaking with anyone made me start speaking with myself, I told myself how things would get easier, how humans were strong and resilient, how rebellion would go, stories I could invent as many times as my imagination let me. I missed many things, I missed food, mostly all the time, I missed sunlight, I missed my parents and friends but most of all I missed Reilly. We met just a few months before everything started but we were already in love. One day he came to visit me, he was just so different, too kind, too smiley, even too loving for Reilly. That is when I realized something was going on. That same night I run away from home, from my family and from humanity I thought, then I learnt I was running away from souls. I never saw Reilly again nor any of my relatives. I was spooked by Jared who have seen I was awake and was now standing just beside me.

\- _Oh! You startled me!_ – I whispered so that I wouldn't wake up Burns. Anyway, the moment I stood up, he would be already awake.

\- _Sorry man, not my intention. Are you hungry? We'll have a few hours until Mel comes back with Jeb's decision and we'll have to wait for Wanda and Ian to return..._ – Jared sat on the improvised picnic Mel set that morning a few meters away from where we were. He was playing with a pack of cigarettes.

\- _You smoke?_ – I was surprised he could still had that bad habit even now.

\- _It has actually been a long time since I smoke a cigarette… A very long time –_ He thought about it while I watched Burns sleep.

It was so rare to be able to watch Burns sleep, he looked so peaceful, so calmed. I was the sleepy one, he always woke up before me and slept after me. His ginger hair was oddly out of place and his freckles were ever more beautiful. We were still holding hands and then I realized how Jared might feel about us, it was the end of the world but it didn't mean everyone was just going to accept our love. A human and a soul. I looked at Jared, expecting something, acceptance or rejection, but he was just entertaining himself with a cigarette, not even lit.

I stood up slowly, hoping Burns wouldn't wake up. He was really worn out, he had to do all the work with the souls and I could barely do anything, just walk through the desert. I sat next to Jared.

\- _I'll take that food offer now_ – I said smiling, being as kind as possible, as kind as souls, acting like the guest I was.

\- _Sure, here you are_ – Jared gave me a can of sardines and another chocolate bar – _It's not like we have much variety so if you want to have more beans, just ask_ – Then he lit up the cigarette and smoke it slowly, so slowly.

\- _This is just perfect, thanks_. – The sun was rising and from the point we were sitting we could perfectly watch dawn – _It's… amazing._

\- _It really is –_ Burns had woken up and was standing right before us, still tucked in the blanket. He covered me too while he sat – _Jared, is this uncomfortable? –_ Jared was genuinely surprised

\- _What do you mean?_ _To learn that not only one more human is around there but that there is a soul protecting him and they know where other humans hide and survive? Hell, no. It's not uncomfortable. –_ He perfectly knew what Burns was referring to but he obviously had no objections.

I looked him in the eye – _Thank you, it's hard enough to survive to souls –_


	5. Mel - Fighting harder

The dessert is as unwelcoming as ever. It's very dark, which makes it harder for me to see any rock, I've only drove this way once before and with instructions, but I was sure I could remember it. Rocks appeared everywhere and I had to drive slower than Jared did, he should have come instead of me. I started to feel the cold wind after I have already reached half of the way, this wind was no good news. As any desert, sometimes here there were sand storms too. I drove faster, letting my instincts lead me, I knew where our cave was, if I was fast enough maybe I could return this same night instead of waiting one whole day. I arrived to the place where we always left the Jeep, I got outside of it and run as fast as I could, as fast as I am. The wind was getting stronger and the desert was cooler every time. I must hurry. I realized then that the sun was starting to rise. Oh oh… I run faster and faster. How could I think that I had enough time to return?! It was getting dangerous, the more light the easier it would be for anyone to spot me but this wind and sand, even if they made me slower, they also made me a little bit less visible. We waited for too long in the cave for me to leave, we wanted it to be dark, very dark and it happened to be too dark since it was too light now.

I tripped and fell a few times, I couldn't see anything a feet away from myself but I kept running. Finally, I could see the opening of our cave, it was more covered from sand then usually and probably it would be close to avoid sand from getting in. No one was expecting me to return so soon, it was supposed to be a "long raid". I got inside and found a rock I moved it with great effort, I moved it only enough for me to pass through a small crack between the cave and the rock. I was tired now and my body was not answering to my desire to run. I finally reached the big plaza, Jaime and Freedom were there, Freedom got away from me, still scared because of what his mom told him about me, when I was Wanda. When Jaime saw me his expression was fearful, suddenly full of pain

\- _No, no, everyone is ok. There's no need to worry. We have met one more human. He was waiting on our smaller cave, the one with the cars. I need to speak with Jeb._ – Then there was relief

\- _You really scared me Mel,_ \- he hugged me – _Let's go, I'll go with you, he's supposed to be in the Game room, he has decided we are moving some activities there_ , - He started to walk, leading me through the tunnels. I haven't been long in the tunnels but Wanda's memories where clear and I could have gone by my own but every second with Jaime was like fresh air for my spirit. – _There is enough space and light, plus he says that in winter it's warmer there. Probably the activities in the plaza are going to be there now. –_ He then stopped, realizing he haven't asked about the reason why I was there – _So, who's this human? Was he alone?_ – He was so much smarter now, less than a kid, so mature.

\- _No, he has come with a soul… that's what made us doubt. But he's a friendly soul, like Wanda. –_ Then I interrupted myself, doing a brief comparison between Burns and Wanda – _Well, not a lot like Wanda, but a soul._

\- The tunnels were dark and long, we were almost at the Game Room and I could hear some voices and movement. Then the light hit on us, we were there. My eyes needed some time to adjust, I looked down instinctively and I saw how full of dirt I was from the sand storm. Then all the noise was over, Candy was just by my side

\- _What happened? Are you ok? –_ As a former healer, she was always the first when someone looked in need

\- _Thank you Candy, I'm fine._ _There's nothing wrong, everyone is ok. We just… had a friendly visit at the cars' cave. When we got there last night there was a human waiting for us. –_ I said so smiling, trying to convince everyone of the good news before telling them about Burns. It was hard enough when Wanda came and Burns was not as sweet. I saw everyone's relief, Jeb was also there, but he was just staring. He knew there was something missing. – _There was also a soul with him. They have information about other human rebels, they know where they hide and they had been looking for us. –_ Jeb wore a satisfactory smile but everyone else was doubtful. – _Jeb, I came to follow your orders, your place, your rules… We didn't want to make a decision without you._

Jeb walked forward, moving in front of the group. Candy was now further away from me, she was probably scared because of the idea of another soul and I could partially understand it.

\- _You see, this girl is smart, she must have inherit that from me –_ He made a joke so that everyone could relax a little, but it just didn't make any effect – _Ok, kid, you'll do the following: Doc is going with you tonight when you return with them. He'll take some "Sleep" with him. You'll make them sleep and cover their eyes, just in case. Bring them in, they are welcome as long as they have no bad intentions._

\- _Who are they? Why do they want to come? Do they want to stay? –_ Suddenly Maggie's voice jumped out of the end of the cave. She was always against Jeb ideas.

\- _Mm…_ _I am not sure if they want to stay Aunt Maggie –_ I knew it pissed her off when I called her aunt, but I kept doing it because of the hard time she gave Wanda. – _They are partners, like Ian and Wanda, they have been traveling to bring humans together… so that we can recover our planet. –_ I was not entirely sure that was their goal but they could certainly help us attain it and that was what I wanted to believe too

\- _Fine kid, you do what Jeb says. –_ **She surrendered… or maybe she was fighting harder.**


	6. Wanda - Hunger

The motel was just beside a McDonald's, Ian had opposed but I went anyway and bought us some food after booking a room. Ian was still waiting in the car when I arrived, he always had that anxious expression when I was gone. His navy blue eyes pooped when he saw the McDonald's bag. Then I showed him the key of the room and opened the car's door.

\- _Ian, let's go, I want to take a shower and I am very hungry_ – I said so looking at him in the eye. My body was ashamed to the core but now this body had to be me and I was taking control over it.

 _\- Sure, I'm hungry too_. _Thank you for the food hon. –_ He grabbed me by my waist and we walked calmly to our room. I could feel Ian was scared but it was so much better to not call attention on us

The room was simple and, contrary to many motels, it was quite cute. Everything was either black, white or silver. It was modern and the bathroom had a huge bathtub. It felt like ages had pass since I last took a real bath.

\- _Ian, I know I always shower last but… do you mind if I take a bath first? Look at that bathtub! We must use it_! – As soon as I said it I regret it, even Ian blushed and we both burst into laughter.

 _\- Sure Wanda, we should use that bathtub_ – He said so with a huge smile and came fast at me, he grabbed me and so easily pulled me off the floor. Then, while carrying me and laughing he opened the tap and took off his shoes. _– I think these clothes are really dirty, don't you think so?_ – He was so happy, I nodded

 _\- Really dirty_ – I took off my shoes and he put me on the bathtub, standing. That way we were almost the same height, looking each other in the eyes.

We kissed and this time I didn't compare it with Jared's kisses in Melanie's body because it was so much more breathtaking, loving and passionate. We melted into each other, his lips were… just delicious, I couldn't have enough. This body, my body, was finally reacting to my real feelings. The kiss was slow in the beginning, from time to time looking to each other, Ian caressing my cheek, I caressing his dark hair.

The water was still running and I could feel my socks getting wet. I had planned everything, I was going to take a bath and change myself to the sexy underwear I bought previously that day, but I would put my pajama on top of that. Ian would take a shower and meanwhile I would light up some candles and prepare a champagne bottle and two glasses I also bought. I was still shy, maybe it was this body, maybe it was me, but I would just leave the box of condoms on the bedside table. I wasn't completely sure it would happen today but now I was. Then Ian stopped, looked at the bathtub and back at me. I closed the tap and got back to kissing him but he was not the same.

\- _Is something wrong? –_ Ian shook his head and very seriously he started unbuttoning my shirt.

 _\- Is this what you want?_ – He solemnly took off my shirt and then his. I realized I had seen him without his shirt many times but it was probably the first time he saw me shirtless. It was also the first time I noticed his birth mark, it was in a lighter tone than his skin, on his right shoulder, a little but over his chest and a little bit over his back. It made it look like he was wearing an armor.

 _\- I want you Ian O'Shea, I love you._ – We kissed again, slowly, trying to express every inch of our feelings to each other.

 _\- I love you too Wanderer._

Ian was so sexy, it was the first time I saw him this way. He was strong and muscular, his dark hair was just another way to highlight his intense blue eyes. We moved from the bathtub to the bed while Ian undressed me. He was being very kind and gentle, he was going slow and asking me every few movements.

\- _Shh! everything is ok Ian. I want this. I want you._ – I said firmly. After saying so I gave him the most passionate kiss I could and, as once happened to him before when I was in Mel's body and I was trying to revive her, his instincts were stronger than his thoughts and lava melted once more through my body.

My plan would probably never occur but this was what I expected from my plan and it was so much better than I could have imagined.

When I woke up I realized how hungry I was, we didn't have dinner last night and it was already very late, the sun was high, probably around 12pm. Ian was lying beside me, he looked as if he had been awake for a while. He was watching me with the tiniest smile. I had never seen that smile before.

\- _Good morning beautiful_ – his smile grew bigger and then I realized that the tiny smile had more feelings than this one. I smiled back, feeling completely rested, and I kissed him.

 _\- Good morning, Ian_. _Isn't it too late? –_ I tried to stand up but Ian wouldn't let me

 _\- When are we ever going to be as lucky as we have been now_? _We are probably never going on a raid on our own again… and anyway we'll have to return soon. Let's make the most of it, let's pretend this is just a trip, a safe trip with no human-soul war. Let's just love each other and forget. We'll start driving again at 14pm so that we reach the cave at night. How does that sound?_

 _\- It sounds wonderful… but, please I want to stop at one more supermarket, otherwise I would feel guilty… -_ Ian was as understanding as ever. He kissed me and the lava started again. Was it going to be this way always from now on? Not that I was going to complain but it was going to be hard to avoid this in the caves… - _Let's stay in bed, I'm hungry –_ I said blushing.


	7. Burns - Family

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I do writing it. Here goes chapter 7 from Burns perspective!** **Reviews please!**

* * *

The cave was dull and dark, there was not much to do except think. I was anxious, I was a prohuman soul but I was soul still, even if I was in love with a human. I knew Nate would do almost anything to protect me but I wouldn't let him do certain things. I could always return to souls' boring society if humans kicked me out. I was lost in my thoughts when Jared spoke after a few hours of silence.

\- _This darkness and stillness is making me sick –_ He was very frustrated. He was now standing, walking in circles as he did before. Was he trying to guess how _Jeb_ would react? Jeb… who was this eccentric human? How would he react? It was making me even more nervous

\- _Jared, what will he say? –_ My voice sounded accusing, - _Jeb, I mean. –_ Jared stopped his circling walk, then I saw it, he was not nervous or anxious he was relaxed but frustrated, nothing else.

\- _We did it as a formality, because it is his place, but he will accept. I guess he'll state some paranoid conditions… –_ Jared smiled and I saw a part of what Melanie loved about this man. He was honest and he looked honest – _I am not worried about this, I am about the sand storm that happened last night. I hope nothing happened to Mel…_

\- _Thank you, she'll be ok, she's strong… -_ I tried reassuring him - _I guess I'll still be nervous and you'll still be worried, these bodies are not rational enough –_ I watched how Nate kept messing around. He was tireless, always looking for more, always being stronger, harder and faster. He would always make us move forward. He was now looking at one of the oldest cars in the cave, a Chevy.

Jared realized I was staring at Nate and gave me the space I needed. My thoughts transported me to one of the first hidings with him, not a really a dark still, in the forest near Mormon Lake. We barely knew each other and I could see how Nate was still scared about me, about giving him away.

\- _Burns?_ – Jared broke my train of thought, which actually was a relief.

\- _Jared?_ – We both laugh silently, the cave made us whisper and the idea of seekers even more.

\- _Are you a storyteller, like Wanda? –_ I guess my face expressed everything I was thinking because Jared laugh a little bit, I had no clue what he was talking about – _it was a stupid idea, I thought that maybe you were… Wanda's previous planet was a Sea Weed World or something like that and she was a storyteller there. When she came to Earth she became a souls' history professor –_ He interrupted himself and listened, shushing me and himself. It was already night, Wanda, Ian and Mel should be arriving at any moment.

\- _Well, I never answered Mel's question –_ I breathed and remembered – I had to start from the beginning – _While Nate was running away he encountered other lonely humans –_ I shivered with the memory and instinctively touched my left hand - _These humans were a group of savages. Savages that every once in a while captured souls to get information –_ The pain slowly came back to my throat and my hand. Nate heard me and approached us slowly. I swallowed hard and continued _\- One of these souls was m… me –_ I stuttered _\- I tried telling them I wanted to help them but they only saw a lying seeker –_ Jared was serious and looked very concerned, his moral must be higher than that… or maybe not.

\- _After hours of torture, I managed to set Burns free and we escaped together_ – Nate finished the story abruptly, trying to lessen my pain. He hold my hand and hugged me while covering me with the blanket. After being in the Fire World, every other world was cold and blue – _I was also scared but I knew that what those humans were doing was wrong –_ Nate looked at me - _When I started running away I was hopeless, I though I couldn't survive and humans were inevitably losing this war_. _At that moment, when I escaped with Burs, is when I recovered my faith, when I met him._

Before Jared said anything he turned away and run to the entrance of the cave, staying close to the rock. He made a gesture, letting us know we should hide. The lights of a car focused on the entrance and moved forward. Ian and Wanda had just arrived. The three of us immediately relaxed and Jared went to hug Wanda. It could be seen that there were still feelings between them but more like older brother and younger sister feelings, or so I thought. As the time before, Wanda stared at me. She and Ian seemed happy but somehow concerned.

\- _Sorry Jared, we got what we could –_ Ian apologized

\- _I'm sure you did a great job and both of you returned safely home; that's what's important –_ Then he looked into the car and started helping Ian unload it.

Wanda was still there, standing looking at us. She walked towards us, suddenly something had changed in her, she looked more secure but I couldn't tell, maybe last time she was scared.

\- _Burns, I'm sorry, I judged you. I want to know you, not to think I know you_. – Wow, she was blunt.

\- _Uh… Sure_ – She smiled and turned away to help her friends – _Wanda! Sorry… I judge you too. Let's get to know each other_ – Her smile was peaceful

\- _Sure_ – she was imitating me but she did it the kindest way possible, the situation made me smile. Maybe this time Nate and I had really found a **family**.


	8. Jared - Home

I was finishing unloading the car when I noticed how Wanda was holding her purse. Lately, Wanda has been more secure with her body but now I saw again that shyness, why was she uncomfortable? The noise the Jeep made was already audible, no more than five minutes and we would be heading home. I knew Mel was ok, but as Burns said I couldn't avoid worrying. My heart bumped a little faster than usual, knowing I would be seeing Mel in a few seconds. I could hear Ian talking with Nate and Burns but I could only listen to the Jeep's engine. I walked to the entrance of the cave, ever more anxious. The lights of the Jeep were already approaching, Mel was here. She stopped the engine and I opened the driver's door

\- _What? …_ \- Doc was on the driver's seat. My heart stopped for a second, Mel has to be ok. She is strong and stubborn. I leaned forward and I saw Mel sitting beside him. My heart bumped again. She jumped off the card and I met her with a kiss, a burning kiss of ours. She grabbed my arm and under the pressure of her fingers I could feel my desire growing. It had happened since Wanda left her body, she started moving like herself again and acting like herself again. We also started to share the room and when Jaime moved out we also shared the bed. I hugged her and made my mind stop from wishing, imagining and remembering her body.

\- _Ok guy_ s! _We have to move fast now! –_ Ian understood me and started loading the car, we both did; Nate helped us too.

At that moment I saw how Wanda approached to Mel and gave her something. They started laughing but as if they didn't want us to notice shut up immediately and hugged. I didn't like seeing things I wasn't meant to see, I never knew what to do. Maybe I'll ask Mel later.

\- _Oh, sorry! We didn't introduce you. Doc, these are Nate and Burns. Burns, Nate this is Doc_. – Mel smiled. I could see how excited she was to see that other humans were joining us. Other humans that knew where some other humans were.

\- _Nice to meet you_ – Doc was always polite

\- _Doc? Are you going to give them "Sleep"?_ – Wanda was only partially surprised when she saw the medicine.

\- _Well, yes. Sorry for that, Jeb's rules. –_ Doc breathed and explained them the plan _-You'll be sleeping the whole way until we reach our main hiding place… Jeb is quite eccentric and little bit paranoid. When I think about it now, I hope I could have been like him. If not for him I wouldn't have survived._

Ian and I finished loading the Jeep, indeed they didn't have time to bring all the supplies we needed. We would have to go on a raid sometime soon. It wasn't much but it did fill plenty of the space and we were too many for the Jeep. I was trying to figure out I we would seat when Wanda approached me.

\- _I brought you and Mel a gift. She has it… She can show you later_ – She was blushed and very shy

\- _Thanks Wanda, you didn't have to_ – I smiled wide open trying to make her more comfortable. – So, the car is loaded now. We have to move.

\- _Nate, Burns, you'll be seating on the back seats, ok? –_ Doc ordered _– And, as I said before, Jeb's rules_ – He gave them two scarfs to cover their eyes. Nate and Burns obeyed, Nate didn't mind but I could see that Burns was resilient.

\- _I'll be driving, so in the places left-_

\- _No Jared, I'll drive. I've had an "Awake" and that way you could sit with Melanie and Ian with Wanda. It is not going to be comfortable but it is not a long trip either._ – Doc gave the plan already set, I couldn't oppose although I loved to drive. I nodded and we all followed his orders.

\- _Burns, Nate, open your mouths, please_ – He sprayed "Sleep" on their tongues and they covered their eyes

\- _Oh, strawberry_ – said Nate while savouring it

Ian and Wanda sat on the remaining back seat. Wanda was small and more or less fit when sitting on Ian. I could see how they were having fun with this small adventure. They seemed… more in love if possible.

I sat on the passenger seat and Mel sat on me. Even though there was more space we were all squished. Mel laugh and I finally relaxed a bit. I kissed her lovingly

\- _I love you Mel_ – I whispered in her hear. Since she came back I took every chance I had to tell her how happy I was she was back. I could barely be without her. She kissed me on the forehead and smiled - _Let's go home_


	9. Nate - Strawberry

**Sorry guys for not writting in a few days. Strange things are going to happen!**

 **Reviews please!**

* * *

We were almost there, I could notice it by how the Jeep was slowing down. I was half sleep and my dreams kept mixing with what I thought was reality. Well, not my dreams… My nightmares. I was alone again, fighting on my own, struggling to survive in a souls world. Then I met her, well, I met her again, whom I thought was my only hope, a human. She was dark skinned and middle aged, she even had a child and she probably was pregnant again. She seemed strong and determined. She found me while I was looking for food, trying to steal from souls. Her dark brown eyes were very calming, she smiled and it was a ferocious smile. The Jeep kept moving on but slower every time, rocking us. She appeared again just to led me to the forest, to the first group of humans I found. That's when my nightmare began.

\- _Come kid. Let's eat something, you must be very hungry_ – The man who was now dragging me was strong and had the same expression as the woman who saved me. He had a wicked smile. I was so hungry, my stomach even hurt but when I saw it… I couldn't eat anymore. Other humans were chained to certain trees, further away from the camp. I stared and the man caught me - _Don't worry, they're just souls. We capture them and try to make them talk. You know…_ \- His smile returned and made a gesture I didn't understand at that time but I did in the memory, he was mimicking how he broke their fingers.

\- _I'm not hungry_ – A ginger hair caught my eye. I was hypnotised by that hair. Who was he?... I couldn't believe what I just heard. They tortured souls and by doing so they tortured other humans. I understood that souls had conquered our Earth, they killed us, they… they were about to make us all become extinct. At that moment a burning rage started inside me, what was it? Hate?

The Jeep stopped all of a sudden and some screams brought be back to reality. Something was going on, what was happening? I tried to open my eyes but it I couldn't and I was again pulled into my nightmare but… it was actually a memory.

\- _Tell me… Tell me! TELL ME YOUR SECRET!_ – The man I met before, Rick, was now screaming at one of the poor souls while holding one of his hands. The soul was shouting, trying to get some help but we were too deep into the forest and it was too lonely. The soul was a young man, a boy, when Rick let go his hand his fingers were in an unnatural position, all broken. Rick took a knife and pointed at the boy – _Tell me, or I'll kill you. Just. Like. That_ – He was calmed again but in his face you could see his craziness.

\- _No need_ – The boy closed his eyes peacefully and after a few seconds a silver liquid run out of them, the tears of death. He had killed himself along with his body.

\- _Shit! One more of this and I swear… !_ -

\- _What you gonna do? Kill them? Too late_ – I couldn't remember the name of the woman. His son was standing next to her with a terrified expression. I felt guilt but not enough, how many humans had souls kill?

Someone was getting inside the Jeep, I could feel we were squishing even more. I didn't understand anything but I could feel the warm hand of Burns holding mine. I tried again to open my eyes but my body wasn't responding.

\- _You souls! so stupidly living!, thinking we're done with you!_ – Rick spitted on the face of the ginger soul.

\- _I don't believe so, sir! I really want to help you, I want to free humans from souls. I am different, you have to believe._

\- _It is a surprise tho, we never caught a seeker before. What imma do with you?_

\- _Rick, maybe he is not lying… -_ I tried to intervene

\- _Shh, pumpkin. You've just arrived, you know nothing, even less than souls, so shut up and let me work._

I was so scared I didn't even bother to get offended. That poor soul, Ginger Hair, that's how I called him, he was really suffering. He didn't want to die and every time he was asked he answered with the same story. He had become native.

Rick stopped torturing him, he might be tired of doing so or maybe just hungry. We all ate together in silence and went to sleep to our small nests on the bottom of the trees. But I couldn't sleep, Ginger Hair's eyes kept waking me up until I couldn't control myself and went looking out for him. I arrived to the tree he was chained too and we looked in the eye. He was really beautiful and for a second I couldn't control myself. He was more human than the humans I lived with. I kissed him and surprisingly he kissed me back. I unchained him carefully, trying not to hurt him. At that moment, in total darkness in the forest, with his chains in my hand I started to feel real hope again, that maybe I could survive, maybe we all could. He grabbed my hand with the one Rick hadn't touch and started running.

The Jeep finally stopped and the fog in my brain started to dissipate but still I couldn't open my eyes. I felt how someone hold me and took me out of the car. A soft spray touched my mouth, mm… Strawberry again.


	10. Mel - That girl

**10th Chapter! And I thought I wouldn't be writing more than three!**

 **What happened while Nate and Burns were asleep?**

 **Hope you like it! Reviews please! Thanks!**

* * *

\- _So you are deciding now?! Sorry, I wasn't aware Jed had given that power to you!_ – I was angry and frustrated, I couldn't understand why Jared had done that.

\- _Mel, don't be like that! She was alone, in the desert, looking for us._

\- _Are we going to invite everyone in? I didn't know we were throwing a party!_ – My anger grew bigger inside me. I really didn't know how Jeb would react, probably in a positive way but something else was bothering me.

\- _Mel, you're being stupid! "That girl" is HUMAN!_ – Jared sighted, he was right, something wasn't wrong with that girl. It was with me. – _Jeb would never have doubted, as he never did when he took Jamie and me in. As everyone else in the caves!_ – He breathed slowly trying to calm himself and me – _Plus, Doc made her sleep and she is blindfolded!_

We were almost at the caves when we drove past someone, that someone was "that girl". She started running after us and our only chance, being a soul, was to catch her and send her to some planet far away. Only, when we stopped and got to her she held a knife towards us and a very scared expression, as well as angry. We thought she was a lost seeker, like Lacey, obsessed with us. My mind played again the whole scene, Doc in the car with Nate and Burns sleeping, Ian right after me and Wanda behind him, Jared was to my right and she was standing in front of me. She held her knife to her neck, then is when we realized she was as human as we were. When she realized it too she told us her story and Jared decided to bring her in. Doc had run out of Sleep so we could just cover her eyes. The whole situation made me angry, when we found Nate and Burns we had to ask Jeb but not anymore, not with Valeria. Deep down I understood, she was human while Nate was with Burns which was a soul. Maybe I was upset because of that, I used to have Wanda inside me and I was always misunderstood.

The entrance of the cave brought me back to the Jeep, where I squished sitting on Jared's lap. We got inside and I helped Ian and Doc to carry Valeria, Nate and Burns out of the car. Doc sprayed Awake on their mouths. Burns was the last one who opened his eyes, he looked sick. We were loud, which made everyone come to greet us, I was rapidly hugged by Jamie.

\- _You all ok? Jared? Wanda?_ – I was suddenly relieved with his love, I felt then that I had been worrying the whole time. Maybe that was my anger about, not anger but worry. Then Jaime spotted them, smiled and run towards Wanda, hugging her just as much as me.

\- _Wow… you are a lot_ – Nate was very surprised, at that moment I realized that in order to protect the cave we never told him anything of the cave, not even how many we were.

\- _Ok guys! I am really excited to, but let's go to the Plaza, please, this is getting too crowded_ – Jared talked over the noise in the tunnel.

We all did as he said but the Plaza was suddenly a cold place, there was no activity there, they might have already moved everything to the Game room. However, little by little more members of my family arrived. They all greeted Nate and Valeria normally and with some curiosity when doing so with Burns. Valeria didn't know that we had souls as friends but she didn't seem very surprise when she saw Wanda or Burns. I didn't expect her reaction, it was the first thing I liked from her. She was already surrounded by all men, except for Ian, he was worryingly talking with Wanda, was there something wrong?

Jeb came into the Plaza when there was still some people missing.

\- _Well, well, hello friends!_ – He had his gun with him, it gave a shiver, that was Wanda's influence over my body – _My name is Jeb and this place is mine_ – He shook the hands of the three strangers and when doing so with Valeria, he looked at me – _Well kid, you're a bigger surprise, we didn't expect you_ – He smiled but in his eyes you could see a great curiosity. Valeria smiled back but remained silent – _We are going to celebrate the new members of the family. The ones on the raid go wash yourselves!_ – We all laugh with Jeb – _The ones free go grab the food from the car. We're preparing a welcome party_ – He was almost leaving the room when he turned around – _And! Someone, show the strangers the place, they might want a bath, too!_ – He laugh louder than before, harder than usual, it didn't seem natural, then he left. It was very weird that he didn't want to show his place but so it was that Lucina, Sharon and the children weren't there, they were the only ones missing.

That's when I put my hand on my pocket and remembered the gift Wanda gave me. I wanted to share it with Jared so badly.


End file.
